(SoonHoon) Dingin
by Amaryllis Jung
Summary: Seventeen Fanfic. Hanya ada dirinya, Soonyoung, dan hawa dingin yang menusuk hingga ke tulang. My first SoonHoon, tapi udah naena :v RnR please? Aku gak bisa nentuin judul dan summary yang benar :'v


Dingin

Cast :

Kwon Soonyoung

Lee Jihoon

Rated :

M

Genre :

Romance, lil bit' fluff

Disclamer :

Cuma pinjam nama, cerita asli dari otak abal-abal ku :v

Warning :

YAOI OF COURSE, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, Typo(s), fluffnya bikin muntah, sakit perut berkepanjangan, resiko di tanggung sendiri :3 dan virus humu lainnya :3

.

.

.

Hanya ada dirinya, Soonyoung, dan hawa dingin yang menusuk hingga ke tulang.

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Hujan deras mulai mengguyur Seoul, hawa dingin dimana-mana. Bukan favorit Jihoon sekali, dan yang bisa dia lakukan hanya bergelung di balik selimut kamar miliknya dan Soonyoung sambil menonton Soonyoung yang ingin bergegas mandi. Setidaknya Soonyoung sampai ke rumah dengan keadaan kering, kalau basah sudah ditendang Jihoon sedari tadi.

Jihoon hanya melihat suaminya tersebut saat melepas jas dan kemeja kerja, entah kenapa pipinya merona. Soonyoung sungguh bangsat sekali jika menggunakan kemeja hitam seperti itu, apalagi saat ini kemejanya sudah lepas dari tubuhnya. Sial, benar-benar _sexy_. Sebenarnya meskipun _tsundere_ , dia adalah pengamat yang baik jika itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan suaminya.

Dia menghampiri Jihoon, lalu mencium pucuk kepala Jihoon. "Sudah mandi?" Tanya Soonyoung sambil mengelus surai cokelat Jihoon.

"Kau yang cepat mandi, bau." Dan Soonyoung hanya bisa terkekeh gemas.

Tanpa di sadari Soonyoung, Jihoon tengah menahan pekikannya. Feromon dari seorang Kwon Soonyoung benar-benar membuat Jihoon merona malu.

.

Soonyoung kembali dengan celana jeans selututnya, tanpa atasan. Soonyoung menatap sekeliling, Jihoon tidak ada, tapi waktu melihat ke ranjang tempat tidur, ada gundukan lumayan besar disana. Soonyoung menatap jendela sekilas, hujan masih deras mungkin lebih deras dari sebelumnya. Pantas saja Jihoon bergelung sedemikian rupa, lelaki itu tidak tahan dingin.

Soonyoung duduk di tepi ranjang, lalu menyibak selimut tebal itu.

"Ji… kedinginan?" Jihoon hanya menatap Soonyoung malas, "Tentu saja!"

Suaminya hanya terkekeh, lalu kekehan Soonyoung berhenti, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan baju yang di kenakan Jihoon. Perasaan, Jihoon tadi memakai kemeja warna putih. Kenapa jadi warna hitam? "Ji, bukannya tadi kau pakai kemeja warna putih ya?" Jihoon hanya menunduk sebagai jawaban, pipi gembilnya merona lucu, dia malu sialan. Soonyoung hanya menyerngit, ada apa dengan Jihoon sebenarnya. Kini Soonyoung duduk tepat disebelah Jihoon, dekat sekali. Buktinya paha keduanya tengah bersentuhan.

Soonyoung mencium bau parfum miliknya di kemeja yang dikenakan Jihoon, Soonyoung menatap pipi gembil itu, "Ini kemeja kerjaku kan, Ji? Kemeja kerjaku tadi pagi kan, yang baru ku letakkan di atas kasur tadi. Iya kan Ji?" Soonyoung menyeringai sambil menatap Jihoon.

Wajah Jihoon terasa terbakar, "Jadi Jihoonie sayang, dalam rangka apa?"

Jihoon suka sekali menggunakan baju yang habis di pakai Soonyoung seharian. Bau parfum yang maskulin bercampur keringat begitu menurut Jihoon sangat _sexy_. Rasanya Jihoon tengah melayang saat mencium baunya. Baunya sungguh Soonyoung sekali. _Sexy_ dan ganas.

Entah mengapa, yang ada dipikiran Jihoon sekarang adalah _cuddling_ bersama suaminya. Sepertinya Jihoon benar-benar merindukan Soonyoung, mereka juga lama tidak melakukan itu. Jadi apa salahnya jika saat ini Jihoon menginginkannya. Suasananya sangat mendukung sekali.

Lelaki mungil itu mulai duduk dipangkuan Soonyoung, dan hanya dibalas tatapan kaget Soonyoung, Jarang sekali jika Jihoon yang memulai. Ini sesuatu yang langka, Soonyoung harus memanfaatkannya dengan baik. Lagipula, Soonyoung juga sudah lama tidak bermesraan dengan Jihoon. Pekerjaannya yang menyiksa. Jadi jarang sekali untuk melakukan ini dengan Jihoon.

Jihoon memeluk Soonyoung erat, "Aku suka baumu." Dan dirinya hanya menyesakkan kepalanya di dada telanjang Soonyoung.

"Tadi bilangnya aku bau." Soonyoung mulai menggodanya, berdoa saja Jihoon tidak akan mengamuk. Kalau ngamuk kan acara mesra-mesranya bisa buyar.

Cubitan kecil mampir di pinggang Soonyoung, "Auww.. sakit sayang." Tiba-tiba Soonyoung sedikit tersentak karena tangan mungil itu mulai meraba perut semi kotaknya. Dan yang perlu di ketahui, dia merabanya sensual. Panas dingin Soonyoung memikirkannya. Jihoon masih seperti itu, lalu tangannya beralih ke pipi Soonyoung dan memberi kecupan singkat di bibirnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Ji?" Soonyoung menangkup pipi gembil itu, lalu memberikan kecupan-kecupan di bibir Jihoon.

"Aku merindukanmu bodoh." Jihoon menggalungkan lengannya di leher kokoh suaminya, mengajaknya beradu tatap. Dari sirat mata Jihoon, Soonyoung tahu jika Jihoon sangat merindukannya. Jangankan kau Jihoon, Soonyoung juga merindukanmu.

Soonyoung membawa kepalanya untuk jatuh di leher mulus Jihoon, menghirup aromachamomile dan mawar yang ada disana. Soonyoung meletakkan hidungnya dari bawah telinga lalu turun terus turun sampai menuju pundak mungil itu. Jihoon hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya merasakan napas hangat Soonyoung di kulitnya sambil meremat rambut hitam Soonyoung.

Bibir kedua mulai bertemu lagi, kali ini dengan ciuman yang lama dan juga lembut. Bukan sesaat seperti tadi. Lidah mereka saling beradu di dalam mulut Jihoon. Dan tentu saja dimenangkan oleh Soonyoung. Tautan itu terlepas, menyisakan bibir bengkak bagi Jihoon. Kepala Soonyoung mulai jatuh kembali di leher mulus itu. Kini sedang membuat tanda kepemilikan, Jihoon mengerang. Lidah Soonyoung sangat hangat. Kulitnya terasa terbakar. Suhu tubuhnya meningkat drastis.

"Ahhn…" hanya respon itu yang dikeluarkan Jihoon. Soonyoung menatap hasil karyanya, merah keunguan yang lumayan, dia lalu tersenyum. Agar mereka semua tahu bahwa Jihoon hanya miliknya.

Kini kepala Jihoon yang jatuh di leher Soonyoung, dia hanya mengendusi baunya. Jihoon benar-benar menyukainya. Dan Soonyoung mulai meraba-raba bagian bawahnya, tepatnya di bokong Jihoon yang berlapiskan boxer warna hitam. Bokong itu lumayan berisi bagi Soonyoung, dan hanya tangannya yang pas untuk meremasnya. Jihoon melenguh, "Tanganmu Soon.."

Dan Soonyoung tidak berhenti, makin giat untuk meremasnya. Jantungnya berdesir cepat, darahnya mendidih. Rona merah berkumpul cukup banyak di area pipinya yang gembil. Jihoon cuma bisa meremas rambut hitam Soonyoung.

Akhirnya tangan itu lepas dari bokongnya, perpindah ke pinggangnya. Memijat lembut pinggang ramping Jihoon. "Kau tahu Ji, hari ini kau sangat cantik sekali." Itu murni pujian yang diberikan Soonyoung.

Tapi selalu ditanggapi Jihoon salah, "Aku lelaki, aku tidak cantik." Pantas saja jika Jihoon tidak suka disebut seperti itu, harga dirinya sebagai lelaki mau ditaruh mana? Soonyoung hanya bisa terkekeh.

Sambil memijat pinggang Jihoon, Soonyoung meletakkan kembali kepalanya di leher Jihoon. Menghirup kembali aroma disana. Tanpa mereka sadari tubuh mereka jadi lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Kemeja yang digunakan Jihoon sudah menempel dengan erat di dada telanjang Soonyoung. Jihoon menangkup wajah tampan tersebut, menciumi setiap inchi dari wajah tampan itu. Entah mengapa wajah bodoh itu makin hari makin tampan.

Hidung mereka bersentuhan setelahnya, saling menyelami mata indah itu masing-masing. Jihoon tertegun, mata Soonyoung sangat teduh. Dadanya berdesir halus, pipinya tidak berhenti untuk merona. Dengan posisi ini Soonyoung bisa melihat dengan jelas mata berbinar Jihoon, hitam kecokelatan, indah sekali.

Kaki pendek Jihoon melingkar lebih erat di pinggang Soonyoung. Lalu memeluk Soonyoung ketika merasakan hawa dingin muncul. _Cuddling_ mereka belum cukup hangat ternyata. Soonyoung balas memeluk, lebih erat. Kepala Jihoon mendarat lesu di pundak Soonyoung. Sebenarnya kehangatan ini sudah cukup untuknya, apalagi Soonyoung sedang bertelanjang dada, dan itu sudah sangat cukup untuk mengirimkan getaran panas padanya. Tapi entah mengapa dia ingin memeluk Soonyoung selalu.

Lagi-lagi Soonyong menciumnya, bibir Jihoon sudah menjadi candu baginya. Terasa manis dan lembut. Kebiasaan Jihoon jika berciuman dengan Soonyoung, meremas rambutnya. Karena Jihoon tidak dapat berbuat yang lainnya. Dirinya hanya bisa pasrah dibawah kungkuhan seorang Kwon Soonyoung. Dia terlalu ganas, Jihoon tidak berdaya jika harus melawan Soonyoung. Ditatap intens saja membuat Jihoon spot jantung mendadak. Ganasnya Soonyoung sangat berbahaya.

Tautan itu terlepas, Soonyoung tak henti-hentinya bersyukur karena mendapatkan seseorang seperti Jihoon, dia terlalu indah. Dirinya sungguh kecanduan dengan Jihoon. Apapun yang berada di diri seorang Jihoon pasti Soonyoung tak ada hentinya untuk memuji.

"Kau terlalu nafsu saat menciumku." Suaranya mengambang di udara, karena hanya dibalas cengiran oleh Soonyoung. Lalu mencubit hidung bangir Jihoon, "Tapi kau suka kan?" Jihoon hanya menatapnya malas. Ego-nya terlalu besar, jadi simpan saja di dalam hati.

Karena bibir Jihoon adalah candu, maka Soonyoung menciumnya lagi. _French Kiss_ yang basah, hingga liur keduanya menetes di dagu putih Jihoon dan mengalir sampai lehernya. Ciuman itu di iringi dengan tangan Soonyoung yang mulai merambat di dalam kemejanya yang dipakai Jihoon. Jihoon bagai tersengat listrik kecil, tangan kasar Soonyoung sudah membuat nafsunya sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Bokong lumayan berisi itu di goyangkan perlahan, bergesekkan dengan sesuatu yang ada di balik celana jeans pendek Soonyoung. "Eunghh.." Jihoon merasakannya, sesuatu itu mulai membesar. Jihoon harus siap mental bahwa sebentar lagi pasti langsung di gempur oleh Soonyoung yang kelebihan nafsu. Soonyoung yang melepas ciuman itu pertama kali, nafsunya sudah tidak tertahankan. Dan salahkan Jihoon yang memulai acara _cuddling_ ini. Jika sekedar _cuddling_ , Soonyoung manah betah.

Perlahan mengangkat Jihoon dari pangkuannya, lalu melepas boxer yang digunakan oleh Jihoon beserta celana dalamnya. Membuang benda itu sembarangan.

"Shhh…" Jihoon mendesis saat pangkal kejantanannya berbenturan dengan perut semi kotak Soonyoung.

"Kulum." Soonyoung menyodorkan ketiga jarinya di depan mulut kecil Jihoon. Perlahan-lahan jemari itu masuk ke dalam mulut, digerakanlah jemari itu oleh Jihoon sambil menatap Soonyoung sensual. Soonyoung hanya bisa mengerang tertahan, kenapa Jihoon bisa terlihat ero dan inosen disaat bersamaan.

Soonyoung menarik jemarinya, lalu membawanya di belahan pipi bokong milik Jihoon. Menggesek lubang itu dengan jemarinya yang basah tanpa ada niatan untuk memasukinya. Jihoon hanya bisa melenguh. "Masukkan Soon…."

Akhirnya jemari itu masuk, lubang Jihoon terasa ketat sekali. Jihoon hanya mengeluarkan desahan panjang saat jemari itu bergerak keluar masuk. Mencoba melebarkan lubangnya.

Gerakkan keluar masuk itu masih terus berlanjut, mungkin kini sudah mulai bertambah cepat seiringan desahan Jihoon yang makin meninggi di setiap nada.

Hampir Jihoon muncrat lebih awal, tapi Soonyoung keburu mengeluarkan jemarinya. "Jangan keluar dulu Ji." Soonyoung mulai membuka resleting celananya, kejantanannya sesak sedari tadi. Dia hanya mengeluarkannya. Meskipun sudah sering dia melihat kejantanan Soonyoung, Jihoon masih merasa takjub pada kejantanan gemuk itu. Besar, penuh, kasar, panas, dan panjang adalah gambaran yang melekat pada kejantanan Sooonyoung setiap Jihoon melihatnya. Dia menyentuhnya, menggerakkan tangannya naik turun. Memancing leguhan Soonyoung, selama Jihoon masih fokus terhadap kejantanannya, Soonyoung mulai mengambil cairan lubrikasi di laci meja nakas. Jihoon masih meremas-remas kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri dengan tegaknnya.

Soonyooung menumpahkan cairan itu di tangannya. Menggeser jemari Jihoon, dia mulai melumurinya. Tanpa di sangka Jihoon ikut bergabung.

"Kau sangat tegang Soon…"

Soonyoung mulai meraba kembali lubang hangat itu, sedikit menggeseknya. Dan waktunya menu utama, dia mengangkat tubuh Jihoon sedikit. Jihoon mendesis, kepala kejantanan Soonyoung sudah mulai bersentuhan dengan lubangnya. Lengan mungil itu mendekap leher Soonyoung erat, tenggorokan Jihoon rasanya tercekat. Meskipun pernah melakukannya dengan Soonyoung, tapi jika waktunya penetrasi pasti akan terasa sakit. Perlu di ingat, dia bukan wanita.

Soonyoung mendorong miliknya lebih lagi, kejantanannya dilingkupi rasa hangat. Lubang Jihoon sangat ketat. Saat mendorongnya lagi, Jihoon mencakar punggungnya. Perih melanda Jihoon.

Tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit Jihoon, Soonyoung melesak lebih kencang. Cakaran Jihoon terasa dalam, badan mungil itu gemetar. Lalu punggung mungil itu di beri usapan halus oleh Soonyoung. Mereka berciuman untuk kesekian kali, Soonyoung perlahan mendorong tubuh Jihoon kebelakang. Masih dengan ciuman yang menuntut, akhirnya Jihoon jatuh terlentang di bawah kungkungan Soonyoung. Kening Jihoon di hadiahi ciuman oleh Soonyoung setelahnya.

Berikutnya Soonyoung bergerak dengan kekuatan sedang tapi cukup untuk membuat Jihoon mengerang nikmat. Jihoon hanya bisa mendesah keenakkan dengan menjambaki rambut hitam Soonyoung. "Ahh.. Lebih cepat Soon.." dan gerakkan itu semakin menjadi, menyodok lubang Jihoon dengan nafsu yang menggebu-gebu. Kejantanan gemuk itu di remas oleh lubang hangat Jihoon.

Jihoon merasa penuh dan hangat.

Dasar kejantanan gemuk sialan.

Gerakan itu makin menjadi, Soonyoung seperti orang gila saat menyetubuhinya. Jihoon mendesah lebih keras saat Soonyoung menyentuh kenikmatannya. Benar-benar seperti melayang, dirinya mabuk akan kenikmatan bercinta. Kenikmatan itu di sodok berkali-kali, setiap gerakannya membuat Jihoon melayang, Soonyoung benar-benar terasa besar dan kasar. Dan sekali sodokan, Jihoon muncrat duluan. Pelepasannya terganggu, saat dia datang Soonyoung tidak membiarkannya untuk merasakan kenikmatan yang melanda. Lelaki itu masih juga menggerakan kejantanannya.

"Ahhn.. Hentikan Soon… Ahh.. young.." Jihoon sudah lemas untuk mengangkat tangannya ke rambut Soonyoung untuk menjambaknya, jadi selimut abu-abu itu yang jadi pelampiasan tangan Jihoon.

"Sebentar Ji, aku belum keluar.." Soonyoung semakin menggila, dan sodokan terakhir di tambah rematan dari lubang Jihoon, Soonyoung datang. Banyak sekali, Jihoon merasa penuh. Lubangnya terasa hangat. Soonyoung benar-benar terlalu banyak datang. Hingga cairan itu mengalir keluar.

Soonyoung mengangkat tubuh lelah Jihoon untuk di letakkan di posisi ranjang yang benar. Menarik selimut abu-abu itu untuk menutupi tubuh mereka, Soonyoung menciumi seluruh wajah Jihoon, sedikit lama di bagian kening dan mata. Dan di akhiri dengan ciuman lembut.

"Aku lelah Soon, biarkan aku istirahat." Soonyoung tersenyum manis, beda sekali dengan wajahnya saat menyetubuhi Jihoon. "Tentu saja. Aku mencintaimu Ji." Kening itu dikecup kembali. Dan Soonyoung memposisikan tubuhnya untuk tidur juga. Tangannya mendekap pinggang Jihoon, membuat Jihoon mendekat, akhirnya tidur dengan berpelukan.

Jihoon mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sudah di pastikan, besok dia akan menyuruh-nyuruh Soonyoung untuk melakukan ini itu. Liburan besok Jihoon akan benar-benar bersantai meskipun lubangnya sakit bukan main.

.

.

.

.

FIN.

.

.

.

A/N :

Sebenarnya aku gak ada niatan buat mereka ena ena ;v hanya sekedar cuddling, tapi kebablasan diriku :v ah biarlah :v aku gak yakin fluff-nya berasa :3

Dan ini SoonHoon pertamaku :v dan sudah ku nistakan seperti ini :v jangan timpuk aku dengan gitarmu Ji :'v

Soonyoung rambut hitam itu menurutku bangsat sekali :'3 diriku gak berhenti teriak kalau liat Soonyoung seliweran di TL :'v

Bulan april bakal sibuk gara-gara S2 nya Om Levi :v wkwkwk :v #maafcurhat

Nulis ini setelah kena WB, gak enak banget kalau kena WB :'v buat buka laptop aja males banget ini tangan gara-gara WB :'v nulis ini ditemani kentang rebus is dabes lah :'v

Sebenarnya tugas sekolah saat ini sangat menggangguku, kebanyakan tugasnya harus hafalan, biasa anak ips :'v besok harus presentasi sosiologi juga :v nasib emang :'v

Yaudah kalau begitu, sampai ketemu lagi di ff yang lain, kalau aku gak males sih :'v #Geer

Last, Review?


End file.
